


The Wedding Night Before Christmas

by ErinPrimette



Series: Keeper of the AllSpark [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holoform(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what went on after Sentinel and Bailey's wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night Before Christmas

The reception just ended and the guests were packing up. While Sentinel helped put away the equipment, Bailey met up with her family and her friends near the Nemesis.

"So you guys are staying here for Christmas tomorrow morning?" asked Bailey.

"I thought it would be awesome if we spent Christmas on another planet," nodded Nigel.

"We even have the presents wrapped nicely in the car," added Denzel.

"Great," replied Bailey, "I'll see if I can find a place for you to sleep."

"Thanks, Bails!" smiled Clayton.

Bailey took off her high heels and carried them in her hands as she sprinted towards the Nemesis, where she came across Ironhide.

"Excuse me," requested Bailey, "Ironhide, can you show my family and my friends a place for them to stay for Christmas?"

"I'm sure there's some place available," replied Ironhide.

"DAMMIT, RATCHET!" shouted Sentinel while swearing in Cybertronian.

"Huh?" warbled Bailey, "what happened?"

"Who knows with those two?" assumed Ironhide, "Hatchet probably chucked a wrench at him or something."

Bailey stepped up the ramp and saw Sentinel and Ratchet arguing at the bridge of the Nemesis, leaving Optimus and Megatron confused.

"Are these two always like this?" asked Megatron.

"Sadly, yes," nodded Optimus.

Megatron growled and suddenly ran between them, holding them away from each other.

"WILL YOU SLAGGING SPARKLINGS SHUT THE FRAG UP!?" roared Megatron, "FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE, YOU'RE ADULTS! NOW GET ALONG!"

Sentinel and Ratchet paused and gazed at Megatron in confusion.

"You two are always fighting like babies," growled Megatron, "you're both old enough to know better, especially you, Da. And on tonight, of all nights!"

Ratchet didn't say anything, but he stomped further into the Nemesis while muttering Cybertronian swear words.

"Excuse me," called Bailey, "what just happened?"

"You're welcome," purred Megatron, "I just freed him up for you. Come on, Optimus, let's go stop Hatchet before he pisses someone else off. And by someone else, I mean me."

Megatron and Optimus left the bridge, leaving Sentinel and Bailey by themselves.

"Damn medic," grumbled Sentinel, "he thinks he knows everything."

"Is Ratchet bothering you again?" asked Bailey.

"When is he not?" remarked Sentinel.

Bailey didn't say anything, but Sentinel led her out of the bridge, down the hall and then into his quarters.

"So," said Sentinel, "we did it, huh?"

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "I'll get ready."

Sentinel looked away and closed the door as Bailey set aside her high heels and took off her wedding dress and her gloves. She set them aside and removed her bra. After that, she pulled out a babydoll from her suitcase and slipped it on.

"Ok," called Bailey, "I'm ready!"

Sentinel turned around and his optics widened in surprise.

"Bailey, what are you wearing?" asked Sentinel.

"Oh, this?" explained Bailey, "Clayton got it for me. He suggested that I wear it on my wedding night. Ever heard of lingerie?"

"You're asking this of someone who wears _**nothing**_ all day," remarked Sentinel.

"I take that as a no," replied Bailey.

Nodding in agreement, Sentinel laid down on his berth and beckoned her to come closer. Bailey snatched the bottle of lube from her bag and approached the berth, allowing the elder Prime to scoop her up and place her on his chest.

"So what is lingerie for?" insisted Sentinel.

"We use it to spice up our sex lives," explained Bailey.

"I…don't understand how it does that," stammered Sentinel, "but I'll take your word for it."

Sentinel activated his robotic holoform, which lay next to Bailey.

"See?" said Sentinel, "nothing at all on me."

Bailey didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around Sentinel's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. The ancient Prime immediately kissed her back.

"Now this I understand," commented Sentinel.

As Sentinel and Bailey deepened their kiss, the elder Prime slipped his hands underneath her babydoll and massaged her back, eliciting soft moans from her. In response, she used her hands to fondle with his neck cables.

"Mmmmmhhh," murmured Sentinel, "that's nice, my love."

Bailey ran one hand down Sentinel's side while she kept massaging his neck cables with the other hand. The elder Prime also ran his hands down her sides.

"So, this is it," said Sentinel, "have you done this before?"

"I already did it with you," reminded Bailey, "remember?"

"I'm old, hon," replied Sentinel.

Sentinel leaned closer to Bailey's ear.

"Say," whispered Sentinel in a seductive tone, "why don't you…refresh my memory?"

Bailey set the bottle of lube aside and turned over, allowing Sentinel to hover over her. She grasped one of his hands and guided it to her folds.

"Oh, like this," commented Sentinel.

Sentinel pushed her underwear aside and slipped two of his fingers into her folds. Bailey moaned and bucked her hips to the touch as the elder Prime used his thumb to stroke her clit. Sentinel thrust his fingers into her as he ran his lip plates all over her chest and her stomach. Bailey reached underneath the ancient Prime's drapes. He shuddered as her hands searched for the most sensitive spots, the "chinks in his armor" so to speak. Once Sentinel's face reached her folds, he gently licked her clit, and Bailey cried out in bliss.

"You like that," smirked Sentinel, "do ya?"

Bailey didn't say anything, but she placed a hand behind Sentinel's head as he continued to run his lip plates over her folds. She reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube with the other hand. A few moments later, Sentinel withdrew his fingers and sat up as his interface panel clicked open. Once the spike extended, she applied the lube on the thick length before applying some on herself. Once she finished, she lay on her back as the ancient Prime positioned the tip of his spike at her folds. On her signal, he pushed his way into her. Bailey gasped and wrapped her arms around Sentinel's neck. She stared into his blue optics before nodding, allowing Sentinel to thrust inside of her after switching to protected mode.

Sentinel started out slowly, but increased the speed and power of his thrusts when she silently asked him to do so through their spark bond. Bailey tightened her grip and rested her head on his shoulder as she moaned in sync with the elder Prime's thrusts. Sentinel pressed his lips against hers, effectively stifling her loud cries as he felt her beginning to climax. A few strokes later, he threw back his head with a howl as he hit his overload. Bailey wrapped her legs around Sentinel's hips, her orgasm shuddering through her whole body as she felt hot sterile transfluid fill her to the brim.

"Never gets old," panted Sentinel, "does it?"

"Not really," replied Bailey, gasping for breath.

"That was some night we had," smiled Sentinel, "huh?"

Bailey nodded, and then Sentinel withdrew his spike, allowing it to return into its interface panel. The holoform soon disappeared as Bailey leaned closer to the elder Prime's face and kissed him.

"So," asked Bailey, "are you ready for Christmas morning tomorrow?"

"I already got my gifts," answered Sentinel.

"Great!" chirped Bailey.

Bailey nestled into Sentinel's face while stroking his beard. He let out a deep purring sound that caused his neck to vibrate.

"I love you, Sentinel," whispered Bailey.

"I love you, too," replied Sentinel, "Bailey Hanson Amhriel."

Bailey drifted off to sleep as Sentinel placed a protective hand over her, staring at the stars in the sky.

"Anyone thinking of harming her," Sentinel whispered to himself, "I dare you to try. Nothing will take us apart. Nothing."

* * *

The following morning, Sentinel and Bailey met up with Nigel, Kylie, Denzel, Melanie, Alvin, Sophie, Daniel, Sam, Optimus, Megatron, Bumblebee, Akane, Clayton, Olive and Fred outside the Nemesis, where there were a pile of presents in front of Akane.

"Ah, lugnuts," grumbled Sentinel, "this isn't one of the 'lame excuse to overeat' holidays. Those are my favorites."

"Don't feel bad, Senny," assured Clayton, "Tripwire and Shank is getting energon for our fellow Transformers here."

"And Elita will soon be joining us after her examination from Ratchet," added Optimus.

"Ooh," commented Sentinel, "that's rough. Seeing Hatchet first thing in the morning; not a great gift, Optimus. And Clayton, only Bailey is allowed to call me that."

"We're so glad you came to join us, Bails," smiled Nigel.

"Merry Christmas, dad," replied Bailey.

"So," asked Olive, "how does this work?"

"It's simple," explained Melanie, "we take turns in picking out a present from the pile and giving it to the receiver, and then it's the receiver's turn to give a present."

"Sounds easy enough," replied Sentinel, "Optimus, Megatron, you think you knuckleheads can do it?"

"I'm sure of it," nodded Optimus.

"So who goes first?" clamored Megatron.

"Since you asked," suggested Sentinel, "you go first."

"All right," nodded Megatron.

Megatron knelt down and plucked a present out of the pile.

" _Frag,"_ thought Megatron, _"why did this happen to me?"_

"Uh," stammered Megatron, "it's…it's for…Sophie."

Megatron held it out to her as far from himself as he could manage, knowing she wouldn't want to get too close to him. Sophie nervously plucked the present from the former Decepticon leader's hand and ripped out the wrapping paper, revealing…

"Yay," chirped Sophie, "I got How to Be Single!"

"Your turn to hand one out," reminded Megatron.

Sophie set down the Bluray and plucked out a present from the pile. She then handed it to Melanie.

"Here," said Sophie, "it's for little Alvin."

Sentinel sat down in the metallic grass beside his sons as he watched the exchange between the humans, after Alvin's toy had been opened and it was 'his' turn to give a gift. But of course, Alvin was still an infant, so Melanie picked out a present and gave it to Clayton. While he was opening it, the two Vehicons returned, causing a great rustle as all the Transformers got up to stampede them for energon while the humans continued exchanging gifts.

"Everyone," called Tripwire, "please wait your turn!"

Just then, Elita emerged from the Nemesis, catching Optimus's attention.

"How's the sparkling?" asked Optimus.

"The sparkling's fine," answered Elita, "and it's the only thing keeping my foot out of the Hatchet's aft."

"Should I get a couple of energon cubes for the both of us?" offered Optimus.

"Please do, Optimus," nodded Elita, "are the humans finished yet?"

Optimus peered at the humans, noticing that Bailey picked out a present and handed it to Olive, compelling her to open it.

"Captain America: Civil War!" cheered Olive, "sweet!"

"I guess not," answered Sentinel.

The aliens continued talking with each other while the humans finished opening the gifts. Optimus patiently waited his turn until he got four energon cubes. He gave one to Sentinel, one to Megatron and one to Elita.

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Sentinel, "and Megatron, I'm glad you decided to show up at the ceremony."

"You're welcome, father," replied Megatron.

"Primus," said Sentinel, "it's good to hear you say that again. You don't know how Optimus and I have missed you."

"I do admit that I felt spark-broken when you left me that day," added Optimus.

"But you're back now," reminded Sentinel, "and you couldn't have chosen a better time."

By then, the humans finished opening the presents as Bumblebee returned with a cube of energon.

"Hey, Bee," said Clayton, "thanks for letting me stay at your place. I really appreciate it."

Clayton gently hugged Bumblebee's leg.

"It was great having you," replied Bumblebee, placing a hand over Clayton.

"So," asked Akane, "do we have any plans for today?"

"I was thinking of going on a tour through Iacon," suggested Bailey.

Surprisingly, several audials perked up at the suggestion.

"Who's going to be the tour guide?" insisted Megatron.

"I know how to figure it out," answered Sentinel.

Sentinel started a game of Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock, each loser being weeded out, so the last person left would get the job. Ultimately, Arcee won this simple game.

"We still need a method of transport for all of us," reminded Fred.

"In that case," offered Optimus, "Sentinel, Megatron, Elita, Bumblebee, Ironhide and I will provide transport."

"Great!" chirped Clayton, "so who's going to put away the trash and store the presents for us?"

"Wait," paused Ironhide, "we don't get anything? Fraggin racist holiday inventors."

"Not to worry," assured Optimus, "I have prepared something for all Autobots and Decepticons. Elita, shall we?"

Optimus and Elita climbed into the Nemesis. After a while, they returned with a rolling crate carrying presents.

"Am I the only one wondering how the frag he hid that?" commented Megatron.

"I say we do this the same way the humans did," suggested Sentinel, "Elita, ladies first."

The Cybertronians began exchanging gifts while the humans discarded the trash and stored the opened presents.

"Bailey," called Sentinel, "why don't you come here? I made you something."

Bailey approached Sentinel as he knelt down to her level.

"I made you this so you don't have to schedule someone to bring you to see me," said Sentinel.

Sentinel pulled out a small metal device from his subspace compartment and placed it in Bailey's hands. It was a little bigger than a credit card with simple controls on it.

"It's your own key to the space bridge, like the one Optimus has," continued Sentinel, "so you can visit whenever you want."

"Thanks, Sentinel!" smiled Bailey.

"Anything for you, hon," replied Sentinel.

Just then, the Cybertronians finished exchanging the gifts. Arcee, Optimus, Elita, Bumblebee, Megatron, Ironhide and Sentinel were now ready to give the humans a tour.

"Say, Bailey," mentioned Sentinel, "those rascals forgot their own da. Got any good ways to get back at them?"

"Way ahead of you," replied Optimus.

Optimus approached Sentinel and held out a present.

"You…ah," stammered Sentinel, "weren't supposed to hear that."

The present turned out to be an archivist's data pad, which had the largest amount of storage of any model, and it already had all of his favorite books, movies, and TV shows from Earth on it.

"Oh, Optimus," smiled Sentinel, "thank you! Now everything's all in one place! I love it!"

"You're welcome, _Nasutn'on_ ," replied Optimus.

Sentinel gently hugged Optimus.

"Did Megatron have any part in this?" asked Sentinel.

"Yes," nodded Optimus.

Sentinel and Optimus released their embrace.

"Thank you, too, Megs," said Sentinel, "I love it."

"Ehh, no problem," stammered Megatron.

"What's wrong, Megs?" asked Sentinel.

"I think he's a little nervous," assumed Optimus.

"Ohhh, don't be," cooed Sentinel.

Sentinel gave his oldest child a hug.

"You are home now, my child," continued Sentinel, "where you belong, where you are loved."

"Thank you, father," smiled Megatron.

Sentinel released Megatron from his embrace.

"Now then," announced Sentinel, "time for a tour of Iacon."

Sentinel, Optimus, Megatron, Arcee, Elita, Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed into their alternate modes, allowing the humans to hop in before they took off on their way to Iacon.


End file.
